Mass Effect Wiki:Sablonok
There are many templates in use in and these are only subset, representing the most important and commonly used ones. If you feel that a template belongs on this page, do not hesitate to add it. * Kategória:Sablonok should list all templates in the wiki, categorized into the various subcategories. * The 'Template' namespace always has all templates in the wiki, unsorted. What Are Templates? Wiki templates provide a means to insert the same content over and over in different (or the same) pages. This saves editors the hassle of duplicating the same text or markup again and again, and also helps to ensure consistency. Templates are generally shown with the format required to use the template (i.e. ). Clicking the template name takes you to the template's page, where you can see what it looks like and how it is used. Detailed instructions on the usage of each template should exist either on the template page, or the template's talk page. Article Management Templates Cleanup Nomination for an Article : :* Add this to an article to nominate it for improvements. It will add the article to Category:Articles needing cleanup. Deletion Nomination for an Article : :* Add this to an article to nominate it for deletion. It will add the article to Category:Candidates for deletion. Disambiguation Articles : :* If you have several articles that have similar or identical names, you may wish to create a "disambiguation" page at the main article name, with the articles taking an extra phrase in brackets afterwards. For example: :: The Prince <-- disambiguation page, with links to: ::: The Prince (frog) ::: The Prince (human) :* For more information, see disambiguation on Wikipedia. :* Using marks an article as a disambiguation page by adding a banner to the article and categorizing it under Category:Disambiguations. Add links to the various articles under the banner. Expand List : :* Used in lieu of a stub when a listing is incomplete and needs more information to be complete. Fact Check or Citation Needed : :* Add this next to a phrase in an article to flag it for a fact check. It inserts a small link in the text[citation needed] and places the article in Category:Articles needing citations Merge : :* Used when duplicate pages, or pages with duplicate information exist and should be merged together for a more complete and consolidated article. Pictures Wanted : :* Used on articles that would benefit from screenshots, or whose existing screenshots could be improved (either with substituting for more accurate images, or making the screenshot higher quality). Note: this tag will also add the page to Category:Articles needing cleanup. Spoilers :See also Style Guide: Spoilers Please use these warnings before '''any' plot information is divulged. This is an encyclopedia and complete information is our goal, but this tag is a courtesy to those who wish to experience the games, novels, or comics unspoiled. Please use them when necessary. : :* Marks a spoiler relating to Mass Effect. : :* Marks a spoiler relating to Mass Effect 2. : :* Marks a spoiler relating to Mass Effect 3. : :* Marks a spoiler relating to Mass Effect Galaxy. : :* Marks a spoiler relating to Mass Effect: Infiltrator. : :* Marks a spoiler relating to the novel Mass Effect: Revelation. : :* Marks a spoiler relating to the novel Mass Effect: Ascension. : :* Marks a spoiler relating to the novel Mass Effect: Retribution. : :* Marks a spoiler relating to the novel Mass Effect: Deception. : :* Marks a spoiler relating to the comic Mass Effect: Redemption. : :* Marks a spoiler relating to the comic Mass Effect: Incursion. : :* Marks a spoiler relating to the comic Mass Effect: Inquisition. : :* Marks a spoiler relating to the comic Mass Effect: Evolution. : :* Marks a spoiler relating to the comic Mass Effect: Conviction. : :* Marks a spoiler relating to the comic Mass Effect: Invasion. : :* Marks a spoiler relating to the comic Mass Effect: Homeworlds. : :* Marks a spoiler relating to the comic Blasto: Eternity is Forever. : :* Marks a spoiler relating to the film Mass Effect: Paragon Lost. Stubbing : :* When a page has little or no useful information, then it is likely a stub. This template will include them in Category:Article stubs, and is used to list which articles need expanding. : :* A stub for specifically planet-related articles. Category Templates General Category Template : :* This can be added to categories to add general categorising details. Template Category Template : :* This should be added to any template-related categories, to list template-specific categorizing details (these are different to those of normal pages). Emoticons Use these little images to spruce up your discussion pages! Image:Smiley.gif|' ' Image:Tonguesmiley.gif|' ' General Wiki Templates Clear : , plus and :* This template is used to reduce the amount of non-wikicode used on pages, replacing the code . Its use should generally be avoided. :* You can use instead of the HTML tag that clears space below things like images, pictures and tables, so the following stuff doesn't begin until the bottom of the image, picture or table box. :* You can also use or to clear only left or right floats. Right-aligned Table of Contents : :* This template floats the table of contents (toc) on the right. It should only be used when absolutely necessary, to keep consistent design. Sandbox : :* A template that should be used to head up all Project:Sandbox pages. T is for Template : :* This template allows you to show example template code (with a link to the templates) without using the template itself. It is used extensively on this page. Welcome : :* A template to welcome new users with. Should be customized for the wiki. Wikipedia : , :* Wikipedia-related templates. Use for articles taken directly from Wikipedia, and for articles deleted from Wikipedia. Mass Effect Wiki Templates Block Quotes : :* Boilerplate block quotation. Particularly useful to embed survey text into . Characters : :* For use with characters, all the people of Mass Effect. Used in characters' articles to create an infobox giving their details, affiliation and location. They're mostly used on main character articles like squadmates. Infobox usage and blank values can be found on the template page. Clusters : :* For use with clusters on the Galaxy Map. Creates an infobox containing the cluster's attributes. Infobox usage and blank values can be found on the template page. : :* For use with clusters on the Galaxy Map. Creates an infobox containing the cluster's attributes as well as a location description. Infobox usage and blank values can be found on the template page. : :* For use on images pages for screenshots of clusters. Boilerplate text and categories. Collections : :* Boilerplate text for UNC: Prothean Data Discs. : :* Boilerplate text for salarian ID tags from UNC: Locate Signs of Battle. : :* Boilerplate text for UNC: Turian Insignias. : :* Boilerplate text for League of One medallions from UNC: Locate Signs of Battle. : :* Boilerplate text for UNC: Valuable Minerals. : :* Boilerplate text for UNC: Asari Writings. Colonies : :* Another planetary template, this one is used for colonies like Terra Nova to give some additional information. Moons : :* For use with moons on the Galaxy Map. Creates an infobox containing the moon's attributes. Infobox usage and blank values can be found on the template page. : :* Boilerplate text for moons in system articles. : :* For use with moons on the Galaxy Map. Creates an infobox containing the moon's attributes as well as a location description. Infobox usage and blank values can be found on the template page. Planets : :* For use with planets on the Galaxy Map. Creates an infobox containing the planet's attributes. Infobox usage and blank values can be found on the template page. : :* Boilerplate text for planets in system articles. : :* For use with planets on the Galaxy Map. Creates an infobox containing the planet's attributes as well as a location description. Infobox usage and blank values can be found on the template page. : :* For use on images pages for screenshots of planets. Boilerplate text and categories. : :* For use on images pages for maps of planets. Boilerplate text and categories. : :* For use on planet pages. Starts a table of locations keyed to the planetary map. : :* For use on planet pages. Adds a row to the table of locations. : :* For use on planet pages. Ends the table of locations. : :* For use on planet pages. Creates a complete table of minerals. Prerequisites : :* For use on cluster, system, planet, and moon pages. Boilerplate description of planets, missions or assignments required before the object is accessible. Systems : :* For use with systems on the Galaxy Map. Creates an infobox containing the system's attributes. Infobox usage and blank values can be found on the template page. : :* For use with systems on the Galaxy Map. Creates an infobox containing the system's attributes as well as a location description. Infobox usage and blank values can be found on the template page. : :* For use on images pages for screenshots of systems. Boilerplate text and categories. Navigation Wiki Templates Assignments and Missions : :* Boilerplate reference to an assignment. : :* Boilerplate reference to a mission. : :* For assignments and missions having variable outcomes, one should be given as the final phase in the main template which should be immediately be followed by this template. For : :* Use at the top of articles as a simple "for x see y" template. Particularly useful in conjunction with . Main Article and See Also : :* Use at the start of a section to link to the main article on it. : :* Provides boilerplate "see also" text. *,